Moriko's Training
by hakuas-moonstar
Summary: This is a side story  Jinchiriki's Kanji which you will find on Bloodxkanji's account. Its best read in tandem with it otherwise this will make almost no sense to you at all. That being said hope you enjoy. :


**OK people, this is a side story to jinkuri's tears which I am co writing with my friend BloodxKanji. Since we didnt want to over complicate things even more so with Moriko's training I am putting the details of it in a short bit of a side story. sorry for any typos and we only own our original characters and plots though i do thank Darth_Taisha for inspiration in one of her stories for the idea of this side story. Its not much plot development more character development, so I would recomend reading in tandem with Jinkuris Kanji. sorry for any and all typos and i think i am just going to take down my partial version of it and you can just read it on hers. hope yall enjoy :)**

Moriko awoke to her room empty, a small darkness swirling up threatening to overtake her before she saw the note laying with a pale blue carnation on the pillow next to her. sitting up holding the sheet to her nude body, a warmth flooded her as she read Itachi's neat caligraphy like handwriting. she chuckle, she would expect nothing less perfect from him.

'Mori chan, your training begins now. I will not wish you well, not because I want you to fail, but because I know you can do it without such frivalities. Simply because you have become the focus of my life do not expect me to be generous or easy on you love, everything you accomplish will be because you earned it and you will be that much more a formidable opponent and value to the village. Watashi wa anata ga watashi no saiai no ai. Itachi'

She smiled reading it, almost able to hear him say it outloud. she looked at the clock seeing it was morning already but that she had a few more hours still she had to report in for the day. Remembering their discussion the night before she sighed, shutting her window and locking it as well as her door before placing a justu on the room so that she would be alerted should anyone enter while she prepared for the day. She put some coffee onto brew as she stepped into her bathroom, her reflection catching ehr eye as she made her way to her shower. dark spots covered her sholders, the crease of her elbow, her breasts ,belly ,hips, thighs...A dark blush spread across her cheks and down her neck as she realized just how far Itachi had gone in claming her last night. She grimaced slightly, making note to repay him in kind later, but she was gratefull he kept it to only intimate areas and no where that would be sen by everyone. She was estatic to be the onehe loved.. but the idea of everyone seeing her marked, her thoughts trailed off as her demon moocher chuckled, knowing it was partially her own influence that made her host that resistant to being dominated or claimed by anyone,but saying nothing of it. Moriko traced the dark blemishes on her skin, happy to realize as long as she didnt have to go to the infermary for anything no one would know of her marks. Trailing her figertips lightly on the slightly sore spots she couldnt help but grin wider even as her blush deepened. She planned to be the one to initiate their fevored frenzy next time but she didnt plan to be so merciful as he had been. That thought on her mind shecuckled, glad he wasnt there since he seemed to be able to read her like a book. running a brush through her long blonde har to remove tangles before she hopped in the shower, since she hated brushing her hair wet unless it was to style it. She went through the motions ofshowering as normal, glad there was only one enterance to her bathroom for her to have to watch. She noted happily that eva had beenright, and she wasnt so achey after last nights bout as she had been the first time. She dried herself and wrapped the towel around her torso as she stood infront of the sink, more on auto piolot as she seperated her hair first in half horizontally in the back, then taking the top half and splitting it vertically into pigtails, her normal style, and pulled the loose hair over each shoulder. Dressing quickly as the bathroom began to get chilly she wrapped her breasts in bandages, befor bending and wrapping her legs as well then sliding on her shorts and fighting kimono pulling on her gloves last and strapping on her tool pouch as finishing touches. Looking around her room she was content everything was set, except for the onyx box from Eva. she smiled at it as it sat on her counter, hidden from veiw to anyone else as she layed her hand on it softly, already having placed a preservation justsu on the special bloom to prevent it from dieing. reinforcing the jutsu she nodded in satisfaction, her ears flopping and pigtails swaying. She sighed looking in the mirror deeming herself ready for the day, and surpressing the little twinge she wasnt able to greet the morning with Itachi. She checked that her doors and windows were locked and that all her protective jutsu's were in order before she clasped her hands infront of her, index and middle fingers of her right hand extened straight whle the rests laced together, teleporting her to her balcony Rail.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _Picked up in the main story and skipped to her first actual session with Itachi during her lunch breach at the infrimary later that day_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Flopping back in one of the unused training zones Moriko licked slowly at her shaved ice, the icy coolness a bessed delight after the scortching dry heat and the long day of trying to remain alert as she went about her assignments within the village. She closed her eyes and listened to the small stream near her gurggle by and some of the rare dessert birds singing. Their sudden silence made her tense, but she kept her eyes closed, instead listening with her keen hearing ears flcking back and forth alert for the slightest sound. Remembering one of Itachi's tips, she sent tendrils of her chakra into the plant roots near her, spreadng further till she found the one folowing her. He was about 60 meters to her right behind some dense undergrowth, moving steadily ad silently her way, but she couldnt pinpoint any chakra signatures from him, onlytrack hs movements. she only knew he was male from the size. She had never used her plants like this any further than 5 meters to see things within a room while she remained hidden. one hand grabbing a kunai and her tail wrapping its tip around another she made a clone from a near by stick and melded her body to the scrawny tree she had just been laying under as she watched and a start she realized looking through the plants eyes while she was merged with them allowedher to see much further than she could other wise. shed never realized that before. Emboldened by this newturn of eents she decided to take advantage of it and see if she could surprise her stalker usingthis method. using the roots to travel along from plant to plant, she made her way to the person who was nearing the 30 meter mark. She was surprised when she found she could see clearly it was Itachi. A mischivious giggle in her mind she circled around him, trailing slowly watching him stalk her clone. With a smug grin of satisfaction she leaves the plants, taking her physical form andwrapping her arms around Itachi's waist burrowing her nose in his shoulder blades. Itachi tensed and the smiled a bit, glad to see Moriko keeping to her word. He turned and his eyes flashed seeing her large eyes gleaming proudly up at him and he couldnt resist but to steal a firey kiss before stepping back, smirking at the slightly bewildered look. "Not bad my wily little coyote," His eyes cooled slightly, "but what if it had been an enemy who exceled at ranged takeouts."

Her ears droop and she scowled. " Spirits bless, I can't win can I? I mean I spotted you 60 meters out for cryin out loud, with all that in between us. And I was relaxing even." She stuck out her toungue at him and he shook his head hiding a smile. " It's a start but you have he ability to do much better. from today on I will have people chosen at random to follow you. the time it takes you to realize, picking out who it is and so on shall decide how well you do." her eye twitched slightly at that. He knew it would annoy her, which is probably why he had done it. Shioka snickered, and Morikos brow twitched caught her brow twitcing and cuckled, leaning down kissing her nose he said," I wont ban you from using any of your gifts love, you should be optimizing them every chance you get. Now on to our lesson for the day." He pulled a strip of black cloth and tied it around her head. " tell me what you hear. and whatever other senses you can use reliably." Moriko nodded, smiling. hers twitching as they stood straight at attention, her tail swaying silently as she sniffed the breeze. a dragon fly wasnt too far off and its buzzing made her ear flick as she was telling Itachi about it. feeling a flash of cool ness she felt more then heard the messenger brd flying above them. The soft sounds of metal slipping against leather and a deadly whoosh. Ducking down and pivoting to her right she heard a soft think as the shuriken embedded itself into a tree beside her. Drawing one in each hand once more and again, one in her tail she crouched low, legs slightly spread and bent at the knees, gravity centered, prepared for more to come. and come the did. From all sides she was bombarded, her blindfold never slipping and she parried, spun, dodged ducked and rolled. anyone watching would see a beautiful deadly ballet taking place. she even retaliated, launching kunai with incredible accruacy that Were it anyone less skilled they would have been dead many times over. letting her senses and instints guide her she followed his movements, the blindfold actually protectng her from his sharingan.

Half and hour later the lovers collapsed against eachother, both laughing and sweating, neither having gained much ground over the other. Panting Moriko pulled the blind off and leaned over to kiss Itachi, her eyes scanning for any cuts or scratches, relieved when tehre werent any. she stood slowly dusting herself off and smiled at him sadly, " I gotta get back to work love, but ill see you this evening." Kissing his nose she disappeared, the only sign shed been there being a small bright red dessert bloom, laying in his lap. shaking his head he smiled and sniffed it, standing up and heading to his appartment since he had te rest of the day off and had found moriko's room well gaurded from any entery.


End file.
